World 3 (New Super Mario Bros.)
World 3 is the third world in the game New Super Mario Bros., and it is a coastal area. Appearance Levels 3-1 = World 3-1 is an underwater level featuring many Cheep Cheeps and Cheep Chomps. In order to unlock this level, you must unlock World 3 by completing World 2-Castle's normal exit. Unlocks World 3-2 upon completion. This level features three enemies: *Big Cheep-Cheeps (NEW) *Cheep Cheeps *Cheep Chomps (NEW) |-| 3-2 = World 3-2 takes place high in the tropical sky, where Mushrooms and Scale Lifts are everywhere. This level has a secret exit. In order to unlock this level, you must either complete World 3-1 or complete World 3-A. Unlocks World 3-Tower upon completing the normal exit. Unlocks World 3-B upon completing the secret exit. This level features three enemies: *Goombas *Green Koopa Paratroopas *Red Koopa Troopas |-| 3-Tower = World 3-Tower takes place in a dark tower filled with Koopa Troopas and Amps. Along with every other tower in the game, Bowser Jr. is the boss of this stage. But this time, there's water under the arena. In order to unlock this level, you must complete World 3-2's normal exit. Unlocks World 3-3 upon completion. You may buy a Mega Mushroom House upon completion. There are three enemies in this tower (not counting the boss): *Amps (NEW) *Green & Red Climbing Koopas (NEW) *Red Koopa Troopas *Bowser Jr. (BOSS) |-| 3-3 = World 3-3 is an underwater level filled with Bloopers and Warp Pipes. In order to unlock this level, you must complete World 3-Tower. Unlocks World 3-Ghost House upon completion. This level features three enemies: *Bloopers (NEW) *Blooper Nannies & Babies (NEW) *Cheep Cheeps |-| 3-Ghost House = World 3-Ghost House takes place in a spooky Ghost House filled with Boos, Splunkins, and ? Switches. Like every other Ghost House, this Ghost House has a secret exit. In order to unlock this level, you must complete World 3-3. Unlocks World 3-Castle upon completing the normal exit. Unlocks World 3-Cannon upon completing the secret exit. This Ghost House features two enemies: *Boos (NEW) *Splunkins (NEW) |-| 3-A = World 3-A is an over water level with a main theme of barrels and Skeeters. In order to unlock this level, you must buy it before World 3-1. Unlocks World 3-2 and a Power-up Mushroom House upon completion. This level features five enemies: *Cheep Cheeps *Green Koopa Paratroopas *Green & Red Koopa Troopas *Micro Goombas (NEW) *Skeeters (NEW) |-| 3-B = World 3-B takes place high in the sky, where piped Piranha Plants live. In order to unlock this level, you must complete World 3-2's secret exit. Unlocks World 3-C upon completion. You may buy a 1-UP Mushroom House upon completion. This level features two enemies: *Piranha Plants *Venus Fire Traps |-| 3-C = World 3-C takes place over the water, with a Spike Bass stalking you the whole time. In order to unlock this level, you must complete World 3-B. Unlocks World 3-Castle upon completion. This level features five enemies: *Cheep Cheeps *Goombas *Green Koopa Paratroopas *Red Koopa Troopas *Spike Basses |-| 3-Castle = World 3-Castle takes place in a dark castle filled with water, Skewers, and Whomps. The boss of this castle is Cheepskipper. In order to unlock this castle, you must either complete World 3-Ghost House's normal exit, or complete World 3-C. Unlocks World 5 upon completion. This level features four enemies (not including the boss and it's minions): *Big Whomps (NEW) *Dry Bones *Skewers (NEW) *Whomps (NEW) *Cheepskipper (BOSS) *Cheep Cheeps (BOSS'S MINIONS) |-| 3-Cannon = World 3-Cannon is a Cannon that'll shoot you to World 6. You can see the World 6 mountains in the background of this stage. This Cannon has a little secret: If you walk to the right (past the cannon), you'll find a Roulette Block. In order to unlock this Cannon, you must complete World 3-Ghost House's secret exit. Secret Exits & Unlockables Secret Exits * World 3-2 - World 3-B * World 3-Ghost House - Cannon to World 6 Unlockables * World 3-A before World 3-1 * Mega Mushroom House beside World 3-3 * 1-UP Mushroom House beside World 3-C Enemies introduced * (3-Tower) Amps * (3-1) Big Cheep-Cheeps * (3-Castle) Big Whomp * (3-3) Bloopers * (3-3) Blooper Nannies * (3-3) Baby Blooper * (3-Ghost House) Boos * (3-1) Cheep Chomps * (3-Tower) Green & Red Climbing Koopas * (3-A) Micro Goombas * (3-A) Skeeters * (3-Castle) Skewers * (3-Ghost House) Splunkins * (3-Castle) Whomps Walkthrough ] de:Welt 3 (New Super Mario Bros.) fr:Monde 3 (New Super Mario Bros.) Category:New Super Mario Bros. Worlds Category:Coastal-themed Category:Worlds